Handstands
by MH13
Summary: Songfic, I'm not usually a fan but it's my FAVORITE song It's Casey/Oliva and just a short one shot to get my creative juices flowing. Read and Review, let me know what you think.


**Dont own them, that'd be too perfect.**

**A million thanks to Heather, I never realized my grammar and spelling was so bad til I met her. =)**

**I'm at an odd point in my life, which is dampering my writing so I needed something quick and easy. Here it is, I love this song it's beautiful and funny. (Just wish it didnt hold so many memories)**

**Oh the song is called "Handstands" by Chairlift. **

**ENJOY**

_**--**_

_I tried to do handstands for you,_

I stood in front of Donnelly's desk and couldn't help the blush that came over my cheeks as she continued berating me, "And Casey, if you need to get fucked keep it out of the work place."

"Excuse me?"

Her perfectly arched brow raised as her lips turned up, "Darling, if your outfit screamed 'fuck me' any louder I'd have had to kick you out of my courtroom."

I blushed harder and turned to leave her office, as I came to the jamb, I stopped and turned back around, "Liz, is it that obvious?"

My mentor and friend smiled wide and said, "Go get her girl."

--

_I tried to do handstands for you,_

"Liv, I'm a married man," Elliot whispered angrily as he threw down his pencil in frustration.

"What?" I asked as I sat back and stretched my hands above my head.

"Your shirt, Liv,-! You never dress like that."

I furrowed my brows and looked down at my shirt. Ok so it was a little more dressy than what I normally wore, and maybe a little lower cut…

Elliot interrupted my thoughts, "Just go find her. Go get laid and stop wearing that shit to work," he said as he pushed away from his desk and walked back to the coffee machine.

--

_Every time I fell on you _

_Yeah _

_Every time I fell_

_I tried to do handstands for you but every time I fell for you_

_I'm permanently black and blue_

_Permanently blue for_

It was late, all I wanted was to be home, in bed with a drink and a book. But instead I found myself walking into the precinct. The scowl lifted slightly when I saw Olivia sitting alone with the low light of the lamp illuminating her features.

"Liv?" I questioned when I approached and saw her knee deep in paper work.

Her shoulders slumped and she tried to smile, "Hey, Cragen and I had some words earlier and you are witnessing my punishment," she finished by waving her hands across her desk.

"Oh," I said easing myself onto Elliot's rackety old chair. I looked down at my aching feet and toed off my heels before putting them on top of Elliot's desk. Silence enveloped us for a while as we both got lost in our own thoughts. I moved my feet and toes, trying to get feeling back in my feet. I accidentally pushed off the table and fell backwards in the chair.

I came crashing to the ground and did a complete somersault landing on my knees.

Thank God I was wearing pants was my only thought as I looked up with wide eyes at Olivia, who was at my side, "Christ Casey, are you ok?" she asked concern flooding her voice.

I put my hand to my heart and a smile started to turn on my lips, "I'm too old to do summersaults like that anymore, my heart just can't take it."

She relaxed beside me and began to laugh heartily, "I'm sorry but you should have seen your face, it was priceless." All I could think was, my heart couldn't either.

--

_I grabbed some frozen strawberries so I could ice your bruisy knees_

_But frozen things _

_They all unfreeze and now I taste like_

She helped me up and straightened my chair for me, "Keep your feet on the floor this time, Casey."

I rolled up my pant legs and saw my knees were red and there were bruises already starting to develop.

I barely noticed Liv get up, let alone come back with a bag of ice, "Here, try this. You're going to be sore tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said thoroughly embarrassed

--

_All those frozen strawberries I used to chill your bruisy knees_

_Hot July ain't good to me_

_I'm pink and black _

_And blue for you_

I watched her feet fly upwards and topple back on the chair finally landing on her knees a look of surprise obvious on her face. Her mouth hung open a hand moved to her chest.

God she was beautiful all tousled and out of breath. I sighed as I wished I was the one who left her in that state.

Except that I couldn't seem to find the words to tell her. Maybe words weren't needed.

--

_Got bruises on my knees for you_

_And grass stains on my knees for you_

_Got holes in my new jeans for you_

_Got pink and black _

_And blue for_

_You_

I rolled down my pant legs and slipped my heels back on before sheepishly grinning at Olivia who sat perched on Elliot's desk.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

She offered me a hand up and as I stood she pulled me into her and gently kissed my lips.

--

R&R, thanks a million.


End file.
